Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5407388-20150617031359
Thoughts on the latest episodes of The Fosters and Pretty Little Liars SPOILERS The Fosters *I'm so disappointed in Mariana...I was just starting to really ship her and Matt and then she went and had sex with Wyatt like I can't. And then Anna basically telling her that she should just tell her moms and not Callie like what. Ugh Mariana you were almost at queen status for me and then you go and do this. *I'm really starting to like Robert. Even after not being in Callie's life all those years he's really stepped up and done so much. The fact that Callie called him "dad" for the first time made me smile ngl. I'm upset with him for cheating on his wife but like he said it made him realize that his wife really is the love of his life especially being there for him when Callie came into his life. I really wanna see more of him and their family throughout the show. Robert/Callie is BROTP ngl. *Not too sure how I feel about AJ yet...he seems like an okay guy but I need to see more of him before I know where I stand with him. I don't ship him and Callie though (yes I'm still rooting for Brallie sue me :P) *I HATE Kat...why do all the girls Brandon gets involved in annoy the crap out of me?! (Except Callie ofc). I really want Brandon to stand up for himself though so hopefully this camp will straighten him out. If they get together though so help me I'll scream. *I loved how Jude wanted to invite Donald to Father's Day ugh they got along so well and it was so nice to see that he wants to keep in contact with him. And Callie running up to him after Robert talked some sense into her made me tear up. That was so sweet to see :') *Connor's dad is a straight up jerk. So what if the whole school knows your son is gay? It's his life just leave it alone and don't tell him what to do. Pretty Little Liars *Ok so I had a feeling Andrew wasn't Charles all along and tonight pretty much proved that. If what he's saying is true and that he was just trying to find Aria then I kinda feel bad. But I still want her to be with Ezra so on that note it's alright haha xD *I'm starting to like Jason again. I've been neutral with him for a long time but recently I've started being okay with him. He wants to know the truth as much as Ali does and I love seeing more of their siblingship lately. *I think it's horrible that Charles made the girls think they were hurting each other but they really weren't. Guess this proves once again that A is really mentally ill to do something like that. *I still think Charles is Wren :P *Ali has earned queen status for me now. It's taken this long to get there but lately she's really proven herself to be a great character. *I'm upset that we haven't seen Mona in the last two episodes and no Caleb in this episode either :P other than that though this season has been amazing so far<3